Writing A Song Is Like Falling In Love
by kolirox
Summary: JONAS STORY; The funny thing is I fell in love with you before you knew me. Nick/Macy


**So while taking a shower to clean away the day, I came up with this story. **

**KoLi**

Nick stared at a blank page and sighed. The day was bright and clear and the atrium was perfect. Everything was just so damn happy. His guitar was held in his left hand and he ran his fingers through his hair with the other. He did not want a repeat of last month. He looked up into the blue sky and asked the music gods to give him a beat. He smiled at his little joke but then remembered his current predicament. Another sigh escaped his lips. He heard the door open slowly and looked up to find his Macy Number One Super Fan.

"Macy." Macy looked at Nick and smiled.

"Hi Nick, I was looking for Stella," she looked at the guitar in his hand, "are you writing a song?" Nick sighed, he did that alot today.

"Trying to. Nothing is coming to me." Macy's face fell.

"But your Nick Lucas, you can write epic songs in a matter of minutes." Nick smiled, which nearly stopped Macy's heart. Nick Lucas' smiles were knee weakening and rarer than flowers in the snow, precious and extraordinary.

"Well Mace, today is too bright and cheerful. I can't come up with anything."

Macy sat down next to Nick and began think. Her eyes glazed over as she looked out the glass. Nick watched her and admired the freckle that was below her lip. _She's so beautiful. _Nick felt himself jump back. He hadn't just thought that. Macy eyes met him and he blinked away everything that was running through his mind.

"Nick can I tell you something?"

"Anything." Macy took a deep breath and she got a distant look in her eyes.

"Writing a song is like falling in love. At first it's absolutely incredible. Everything is perfect and you're just amazed that it's happening. But then it gets hard and you can't understand where you went wrong. And then you give up and you have to walk away. But when the smoke has cleared you go back and realize it was everything you ever wanted."

Nick looked at her in a new light, "Wow, Macy. I have to go, Thank you." And before he knew what he was doing he leaned over, kissed her forehead and ran to go write the words that were itching to sung. Macy sat in awe; her raised a shaking hand to her forehead and felt herself swoon. Nick Lucas kissed her; oh she hoped she didn't faint.

Nick's fingers twitched as he waited for them to find the right notes to build the chord. He had the words and as he breathed the music flowed. It was other worldly; it was like being taken over and connecting to the universe. He could feel the music move around him like wind through the trees. It caressed his cheek, passed through his fingers and swirled in his soul.

Macy heard her door bell ring and she looked up from her studying. She wasn't expecting anyone; she hoped Stella wasn't having another "Joe" crisis. She opened the door and found Nick with his guitar. He was breathless and his face was red.

"Macy, I'm glad I got the right house. The last two were screaming fans." He paused for a moment realizing what he had said. "Oh, I'm sorry Mace. Well, you know what I mean." Macy smiled and nodded her head.

"What are you doing here Nick?" She looked at him and noticed he was holding a guitar and some sheets of paper.

"Oh right, sorry. Well you helped me a lot today and I wanted to share the new song with you. Can I come in?"

"Oh, uh ya that'd be ok." Macy opened the door wider and allowed Nick to walk by her. She instinctively inhaled and was rendered lightheaded. He smelled like fresh guitar strings, warmth and a man. She inwardly sighed.

Nick found his way to Macy's couch while she was closing the door. He tuned his guitar and watched as she sat slowly down onto the couch. He smiled and Macy felt privileged she had seen Nick smiled twice in one day. He began to play a soft melody and Macy knew she was going to love it.

"They say writing a song is like falling in love

I'm finding tonight that couldn't be further from the truth

I can't seem to find the words I want to speak

The moment our eyes meet I seem to draw a blank

So tonight I'm gonna write a love song

I'm going to pour out everything I've ever wanted to say

With every note and every chord

I'm going to prove to you that I'm the One

Baby don't be overwhelmed

When tonight I sing you a love song

Maybe it's not right, maybe it's not time

But I can't hold this back any longer

Will you be ready, is it a little too soon

I'll never know if I don't try

So tonight I'm gonna write a love song

I'm going to pour out everything I've ever wanted to say

With every note and every chord

I'm going to prove to you that I'm the One

Baby don't be overwhelmed

When tonight I sing you a love song."

Macy sighed deeply; it was such a beautiful song. Nick looked up from the sheet and waited. Macy was speechless. How did one respond to something so wonderful? And to know that no one had heard it, she was truly privileged and she thanked god she had the opportunity to be close to her favorite band.

"Well what did you think?"

"Wow, Nick that was just amazing."

"I'm glad you like. I, uh, I have to go. Thanks for listening."

Nick walked out the door and ran to his car. He couldn't breathe Macy was too pretty and he couldn't sit there anymore. Macy was beautiful and perky and almost his opposite. He was brooding and intense and he didn't want to scare her away. He had to walk away, even though the song was about her and it was saying everything he wanted, he knew she wasn't ready. Macy felt a tear hit her cheek; she hadn't even realized she was crying. She sighed and grabbed a notebook; Nick Lucas wasn't the only one who could write.

The next day after school Nick slowly walked to his locker making sure Macy wasn't anywhere near him. He knew if he saw her he'd let the emotion he had been holding back. He opened his locker and noticed some parchment fall out. He looked around and slowly bent over to pick it up. It was rolled up and had a red ribbon tied around it. He pulled the ribbon loose and unrolled the paper. Calligraphy was elegantly scrawled on the paper.

_The silly thing is, I fell in love with you before you knew me._

_I read your writings, studied your words_

_Looking for that deep meaning you had tucked away_

_The emotion you spilled on her behalf_

_It's was touching to say the least_

_I long to be her_

_The one you write for_

_The one you live for_

_Tonight as I lay alone I know_

_Always and Forever I will be yours._

Nick looked around again and found Macy standing at the end of the hall with a rose in her hand. She looked up blushed and looked down at her shoes. Nick dropped his bag and made a steady pace towards Macy. His eyes met hers and when he reached her his face was inches from hers.

"Macy, that poem was unbelievable."

"Good or bad unbelievable?"

"Great." Macy smiled, blushed and handed the rose to Nick.

"I got this for you." Nick gingerly took the flower from her hands and smiled. Macy's knees went weak and she got lightheaded. Nick couldn't stop himself, the words just spilled from his lips.

"I wrote that song for you." Macy smiled.

"I know." Nick laughed.

"Ya, I figured, I just didn't want to have another Penny on my hands. I wanted to take it slow."

"Life's too short to move slow. Nick, would you like to go on a date with me."

"Uh, Macy, I think that's my line."

"I've never was the kind of girl to wait around for a guy."

Nick laughed and gently placed a hand on her cheek.

"Macy, may I kiss you?" Macy nodded her head and allowed Nick to take his place. He kissed her softly and pulled her into a hug.

"We can go on a date tonight, but if you try to pay for anything, I'll be the one hitting you with sports equipment." Macy laughed into his shoulder and snuggled even closer. This was perfect and tonight was going to be a great night.

**I'm not sure I like the song lyrics. Not my best work at all. I didn't have a whole lot of time to come up with them.**

**KoLi**


End file.
